Toothy
by PrudentPrick
Summary: In which Kagura discovers that he may or may not have a thing for really sharp teeth. Or, to be specific, and SS class criminal with fangs. Rated T for swearing.


Toothy

Fandom: Blazblue

Rating: T

Genre: Humor; Romance

Pairing: Kagura x Ragna

Warnings: Tons of fluff, awkwardness, cuteness, competition, and teeth

Summary: It catches him by surprise, that small glint his eye picks up when he sees Ragna absentmindedly running his tongue over his teeth. Its all that he does happen to catch. But he's definitely getting to the bottom of this.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hello everyone. I regret to admit that I haven't been too active on this account, but never fear, school has just finished for me as well as my Regents(you know, exams in America in some places) so I will be publishing tons more one-shots and perhaps multi-chapters. I am going to rather enjoy this too, so hopefully all of you will.**

 **Now, I don't intend to keep this short, because there's a small story behind the idea for this fic.**

 **Well, actually, I got inspired by some Steven Universe fanart, if you all know what that show is. I do intend to make an AU for that too, but its just not happening in this fic. Well, assuming you're familiar with the characters, I'll just say that I saw some fanart of Rose Quartz that was very...interesting to say the least. The same artist had drawn Jasper with really sharp teeth, and received an ask about drawing Rose Quartz with sharp teeth, in which the artist happily obliged.**

 **Then the though came, 'What if Ragna just had full on fangs?' and no, not as in sharks, where their teeth are all sharp. Just. Fangs. Like, really prominent fangs. But he's just embarrassed by them, so he makes sure that nobody really sees them. But like, soon, Kagura gets on his case because he actually sees them in all their glory. Thus the discovery of Kagura's biting kink. Yeah. I dunno. But, I'm just going with the flow. And in this fic, their relationship is already established, but new, like they're still feeling around it.**

 **Oh, I also forgot to mention, sometimes the summaries I make aren't actual lines in the story. Just a heads up.**

* * *

It starts off slow, if anything. This slow, tediously grueling discovery of something about Ragna. They've started dating, and Kagura has learned very quickly that Ragna is shut and hidden even tighter than Amaterasu. As in, Ragna is so...Ragna to the point that its just...extremely frustrating at times. The last time he got in a kiss was their very first one together, in which Kagura was promptly socked in the face so hard that he almost dislocated his jaw. Ragna apologized, eventually, and actually did kiss it to make it better, but that was it.

Ragna was also very dismissive, and he didn't blame him either. There were times where he could tell that it definitely wasn't intentional. Then there was Kagura's favorite times; Ragna was silent and would suddenly rest against him, casually. He even did it in front of other people too. It was also really fun to gauge everyone's reactions. Seeing Ragna the Bloodedge, SS class criminal who had murdered countless people, act docile and relaxed. It was at times like this where he would discover the small things. He never would've guessed Ragna was sensitive near his ears.

He remembered bringing it up once, and his reply was vague, if anything. And kind of dark. Something about not being able to hear and loneliness. Ouch..

It was also times like those where he discovered that Ragna enjoyed getting rubbed on his head. He was like an actual dog. A murderous, hyper aggressive dog.

But putting that aside, he had no idea that today was to be a day of discovering. It happened so suddenly. They had been talking, and for once, Ragna was smiling. He had never seen him smile really, so it was a sweet. It wasn't too big though, leading Kagura to think that he hadn't seen the full extent of it. He scoots closer to Ragna, then behind him. Ragna pauses immediately, turning around, but to no avail. Kagura makes sure he's behind him.

"The hell are you trying to do?"

"Nothing. Nothing really."

"I know you are! Now spill it or-" and he gasps, hunching forward as Kagura's slim fingers trace the outline of his hips and sides.

"Hm. Didn't pin you as the ticklish type, Ragna."

* * *

Its all so clear to him now, he realizes, pondering and tossing the thoughts around in his head like food in a pan.

The moments where he could tell he was about to laugh, but silenced himself. Those times where he would eat tentatively when around others. Even the small glint or shine his eyes would happen to pick up. Its so surreal.

* * *

Ragna is puddy in his hands, a laughing, giggling mess of nerves on the ground as Kagura tackles him, feeling his sides up. That smile is forming again, and Kagura knows he himself is beaming with a smile, much more genuine than the usual one. Ragna is laughing harder, his hand over his mouth. He seems so out of character, but Kagura finds it fun to put people out of character.

"K-Kagura, shit...stop it...!" he's crying now, tears of mirth sliding down his face, but he's still holding on. Then Kagura goes for his stomach, and then everything takes a complete turn. Ragna jerks his body, crying out sharply, and more laughs come bursting forth, and he finally smiles, big and wide, and-

 _Sharp._

The word goes off in his head, and he wonders why. Ragna is still shaking, laughs not leaving him, but his mouth is open, and all Kagura can see is...sharp. Sharp, large, white fangs glistening. They're... _huge._ And just _there._ His curiousity gets the best of him, and he crawls on top of Ragna. Ragna stops now, confused, and his eyebrows furrow.

"...What?"

"Show them to me."

"Again. _What."_

"Teeth. Your teeth. Lemme see." he figures that he catches Ragna's attention, and Ragna sits up, shaking his head frantically.

"The hell?! Why the hell do you want to see my teeth?!"

"They're just so..."

"So what? What about them?" Ragna says angrily, and Kagura knows he's angry. Very angry.. He looks at him, but he doesn't look it. Just.

 _Hurt._

"Wait, I didn't mean it like-" the door slams, Ragna already gone. "That..."

* * *

He's restless as he knocks on the door to Jin's quarters. He never liked speaking to Jin. It felt as if he was belittling him with every word. It wasn't very pleasant, to say the least. Jin wasn't very pleasant.

"What." Jin says, more as a statement. He's definitely not in the mood, and Kagura gets the hint, but he's not backing down.

"Questions. About your bro." he says, awkwardly. Firstly, he's older than Jin, secondly, Jin doesn't seem like the type for these questions, and thirdly, Jin himself looks like he's on something, prompting Kagura to take a good step back.

"If you want him to shut up go for the hips, if you want to make him loud go for the ears. Is that all? I'm busy right now." he says, about to close his door. Kagura puts his foot in it, grunting in slight pain.

"Uh...thanks for the info, but I'm not asking about that."

"Then what? What do you need? I don't carry around lube, unlike _someone_ who has time to do that." Jin says, almost sourly and Kagura can't help but chuckle. Is he jealous? Ice cold Jin? Lately, everyone's been so weird. Especially...

"Has he always had..." he pauses. Looking for a word. "Fangs...?" he mumbles a bit softly, and Jin raises an eyebrow before sighing. He runs his hand through his blonde hair, Kagura now noticing how messy it was. Probably woke him up.

"Um..." the only time Jin is so uncoordinated is when it comes to Ragna, unsurprisingly. "Yes."

"R-Really?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"Heh. Sorry." Jin looks about ready to close the door, so he speaks faster. "But, when did you notice?"

"When we were kids. After all the lab stuff. They were just there. Maybe Rachel made them more noticeable. She's got a pair on herself, that stuck up tea drinking bitch." Jin says sharply, disgusted. "But yeah. Go to her if you want more info. Its not going to be that great though. The hag has a bit too much time on her hands." he mutters, closing his door. His eyes lingered, as if he still had more to say. And that was weird, so he's glad its over.

He's not going to even bother with 'after all the lab stuff'. When Ragna wants to talk, he will. But fangs, _fangs,_ are a different occasion. He sighs, getting ready to head to Rachel's. A feeling wrenched in his gut and he knows its not going to be good

* * *

He arrives, entering through large black gates into the loveliest field of red roses, each illuminated by lights from all over. As much as he dislikes Rachel, he can't lie and say this place isn't lovely. Irs beautiful, so refined and high class. Just like Rachel Alucard. He's greeted by a fat red bat, stuttering along the way to its master's table. She stares at him, red eyes quiet. A smile graces her small lips, and he blinks as she places down her teacup and saucer

"Fancy seeing you appear in my humble abode, Mutsuki." she says, her cat servant curling around her feet. "May I ask what brings you here?"

"Ragna." he says flatly. She gasps before a grin grows in her lips.

"Really? Ragna inviting others to my home? I must be some sort of famous model."

"Not exactly. More like Jin suggested that I show up."

""That insufferable wench. Funny that he of all people would make you come here."

"Well yeah, its kinda important."

"Well, don't have me waiting. I am quite busy."

He messes with the cup of tea that Valkenhayn had served him. Typical Earl Grey, the cup with fancy purple carvings on it, outlined by a burgundy-red. The handle was silver, and felt all too small in his hands.

"Uhm...yeah. Has Ragna...always had fangs?" he pauses. "Like. Always?"

A small gasp escapes her, red eyes widening for only a second. She then smiles, running her fingers through her hair.

"Why, yes. Yes he has. Is something the matter?"

"No. Not at all. Just wondering."

"Hm. He rarely ever shows them though, and I quite like seeing them. Large, sharp, white. How I've longed to be able to feel them. Run my tongue over them sensually while we kiss."

He's definitely weirded out now. Last time he checked, nobody had really showed romantic interest in Ragna other than himself and-

"You...like him?" Kagura says, bewildered as fuck. He's seen them interact from time to time, but nothing more.

"An understandable understatement, coming from the likes of you, one who loves to throw himself on anyone and anything. And I will not have you break his heart over your foolish, sex-driven desires. Yes. I like him. I love him. Ragna and I have known each other for quite a while, perhaps his entire life. Unlike you, who happens to just...show up and captivate him." she snaps, but it holds only a slither of anger. She's grinning at him, her own fangs showing as her eyes seem to glow with hatred. The sparks are already flying between them, but Valkenhayn interrupts with a tray of more delicacies.

"Well, we've already done it-"

"Of course you haven't. Ragna doesn't offer himself up to anyone. I will say that we've had our...times."

Kagura's hands slam down on the tiny table, and Nago and Gii struggle to keep it balanced.

"No you haven't. When the hell would you have-"

"Perhaps before he knew you." she sips her tea. "You can never truly know a person, unless you've known them from the start. If you want proof, I'll bring it." she says, and teleportation void opens up, Ragna falling face forward into roses. Kagura jumps up, rushing over to him.

"Where the hell-"

"Ragna! Did you sleep with her?!"

"What?!"

Rachel's laugh cuts through the air like the wind, and they both turn to her.

"Ragna. How have you been?" Rachel asks, her voice soft like silk sheets. He smiles, and stands up, brushing past Kagura.

"Fine. What about you?" he says, and if Kagura isn't pissed that he acts so kind to her, then he doesn't know what he is right now. He hasn't even said much to Kagura.

"Fine. Until that man showed himself here." she says, and Ragna turns to Kagura, expression blank. "He's asking about your fangs, mutt."

"Seriously! You went to Rachel?!"

"And Jin. Don't forget about that." Ragna glares. "C'mon. Give me credit. He's creepy as hell."

"I don't know why you didn't just ask me."

"Well, if you hadn't stormed off, then I wouldn't have had to go through all of this." he says back. He wonders if Ragna really knows the extent of how unapproachable he can be. It doesn't matter anymore. At least they're speaking to each other. So he kinda has to thank Rachel for that. Ragna looks like he's about to speak though, so he saats away unnecessary thoughts.

"I thought you didn't like them." he mumbles, eyes narrowing. And Kagura laughs. Out loud. "What the hell's so funny?!"

"How can I decide that if I've never even seen them? You almost never smile, and when you do, you make a conscious effort to keep them hidden. So just let me see them first. Please?" Kagura begs, and Rachel stops any further conversation.

"Please take your...lover's quarrel...elsewhere." she says, opening the teleportation void for them to step through. Kagura glances back at her, and he's met with a smile, although sad. He can't do anything about it though. Its not his fault that they have the same romantic interests. He's glad Ragna's taken more of a shine to him than her.

* * *

Seconds later they appear back where they were prior to their mini argument. Luckily, Ragna seems over it now. He is too, but that doesn't change the fact that he wants to see hus fangs. They stare silently at each other, until Ragna sighs.

"Well. Aren't you gonna damn well look at them?" he says, non-existent patience thinning. "You can, you know. I'm not going to kill you just because you want to."

"I thought you were going to-"

"Just go ahead. That's what I've been waiting for." he mumbles, and Kagura nods hesitantly. He scoots closer, and closer, until he's invaded his personal bubble. His hands reach out to touch his face, and Ragna flinches. Kagura pauses.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want you accidentally biting my hand off." he says. Ragna raises an eyebrow, so Kagura takes it as an incentive to continue.

His hands are shaky though, because he's pretty sure that just about anything can set him off. He finally touches his face, and its so soft. His fingertips glide over his cheeks, and he's mesmerized. Ragna is watching him intently, but his eyes are soft and affectionate. He has the urge to kiss him, so he does. Softly. It doesn't linger long, and it can be considered more of a peck, but he enjoys it nonetheless. Ragna goes pink, and he laughs. Its especially noticeable on his ears, but he doesn't want to embarrass him.

His thumb glides down to his mouth, pressing against his lips. These are also soft too. The urge to kiss him comes back, but he pushes it aside. He feels kind of...lewd, doing this, but he continues. He slowly slides a finger into Ragna's mouth. Ragna's eyebrows furrow. His hands don't taste pleasant, but at least they aren't dirty. He slowly glides over his teeth, until something sharp pricks him.

"Shit. Ow. Damn, they're sharp." he mumbles to himself. Ragna smiles sheepishly, and its the one time he sees them in their full glory. Large and sharp, large and sharp, _large and sharp._ He kisses Ragna again, this time with much more fervor. Ragna isn't...skilled in this department, so he takes the lead. Ragna's trying though, and he finds it cute that he's making an effort for him. He slides his tongue in his mouth, and he does exactly what Rachel had wanted to do. Run his tongue over those lovely fangs, worshipping them with it. They finally pull away, panting. Ragna's face is flushed, and his breaths are leaving him quicker than usual.

"I love them." he says, and Ragna laughs softly, this time smiling wide, fangs and all.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I hope you liked it. Was kinda short. I was planning to add a bonus or two, but decided against it. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
